What to Make of an Interesting Situation
by remoob1513
Summary: My take on the scene of when Sara told Mia about Greg losing his virginity at 22. One shot unless you want more.


What to Make of an Interesting Situation

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Summary: My take off of Sara spilling the beans of Greg losing his virginity at 22. It is a one shot but I might be able to do more if you like.

New story, hope you like, if you want more shoot me a review and I will add more to it.

* * *

><p>"Sara." Greg groaned, pressing his lips tighter to hers before pulling back to finish his words. "What are we doing?"<p>

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes closed after the intense kiss they shared.

* * *

><p>Greg had come angrily at her as she was leaving that morning. His anger had stemmed from the rumor floating around the lab of his losing his virginity at the age of 22. Seeing Sara at her car, ruffling through something in her back seat, he huffed toward her. "How dare you! I told you that in confidence!" The ex-lab tech growled, pulling her from the car and pushing her roughly along the side of it.<p>

Pushing against his chest to put some space between them, she shook her head. "What the fuck are you talking about Greg?"

"Hmm…" Sarcasm dripped from his lips as he pushed back into her. "Maybe the face I hear from Mia that losing my virginity at 22 was very admiral of me."

Shutting her eyes at his words, Sara stammered for an apology. "Greg…"

"No don't 'Greg' me. That was personal."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she cringed biting her lip. "Look Greg I'm sorry…I really am."

"I…" The mixture of being pressed so close to her and hearing the sincerity in her voice and seeing it so deep in her eyes, he did the only thing he could think to do. He dipped down pressing his lips gently into hers. Feeling her start to respond, he pressed her closer to him, deepening their kiss.

Blindly grabbing at the sides of his shirt, Sara moaned. The sheer euphoria of the kiss, of the taste of his lips flowing over her in waves.

Pulling back, Greg mumbled, "Sara…" pressing his lips tighter to hers before pulling back to finish his words. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know…" She whispered, her eyes closed from the intense kiss they shared. "I…"

She was interrupted as a bellowing voice spoke behind them. "Shouldn't you two be taking that elsewhere?" Jim Brass snickered, a soft smile at the corner of his lips as he continued to walk toward the crime labs front door. "See you tomorrow."

Stepping back Greg's hands fell to his sides as he stuttered. "I'll…I'll see you tomorrow." Turning around he broke out into near sprint to his car.

It took Sara almost a full minute before her brain started working again, before she even realized that Greg had gone. Turning to her door, she opened it, slipping inside she let out a sigh. "Wow."

* * *

><p>The following night Sara was more nervous than she thought she'd ever be. The kiss her and Greg shared replaying over and over in her mind. His gentle touch and achingly soft kiss played like a movie on her brain the whole night, or day rather, making it near impossible to sleep.<p>

Stepping into the locker room her heart nearly stopped seeing Greg, placing his backpack in his locker.

"Hey." Sara tentatively spoke, moving slowly into the room, her heart beating out of control.

Jumping slightly, Greg swallowed the lump he didn't know was in his throat, turning to her. "Oh hey." They stayed silent a moment, just staring at one another before he spoke again. "Look Sara, about yesterday…" His voice turned to near stutter watching her inch closer to him. "I'm…"

Sara didn't know what was wrong with her. The other day, the thought of kissing Greg never would of crossed her mind yet here she was being pulled toward him like a magnet, her lips aching to taste his once more.

"Sara…I don't think I can control myself with you getting close like this."

"Ok.."

Seeing the pure desire in her eyes, he closed the distance between them. This kiss was different than the one from the previous day, that one was a soft embracing kiss, this one was like two rabid dogs mauling each other.

Turning Sara so her back was to the lockers, he gnawed at her lips from this new angle eliciting a moan from her lips.

Running her fingers through his dirty blonde locks, she tried to keep up with his pace, her heart pounding in her chest.

A soft clearing of someone's throat broke the couple apart moments later, both breathless people turning to the new figure in the room.

"Don't mind me." Doc Robbins smiled, leaning against his cane as he hobbled his way to his locker.

Flushing a deep crimson, Sara stuttered. "I…I gotta go." ,before bolting out of the room. Finding the nearest empty room, or what she thought was an empty room, she jumped inside. Closing the door behind her before leaning against it, her fingers touching her now swollen lips.

"Well hello to you too." The strawberry blonde snickered, her investigative eye raising as she looked at the flustered brunette from behind a stack of papers on her desk. "Mind enlightening me on why you bolted in here so fast or why you look like a tomato?"

Sliding into a chair near the door, the brunette bit her lip. "If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself?"

Raising her eye further, Catherine leaned forward. "This must be interesting. I won't tell."

"Well…uhh…Greg and I made out."

"No shit! Really?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded, her eyes turning to her lap as she added. "Twice."

"Oh my god Sara!" A shocked look came across Catherine's face before her eye quirked back up. "Is he a good kisser?"

Feeling her eyes roll back, Sara bit her lip, the memory of his passionate kiss flowing over her. "Amazing."

"So…what's the problem?"

"I…don't know."

* * *

><p>Back in the locker room Greg sighed, leaning against his locker.<p>

"You wanna tell me what that was that I walked in on?"

"A dream come true?" The ex tech joked, a goofy smile at his lips. "I don't know Doc, one minute we were talking about what happened yesterday and the next I was pushing her into my locker."

Pulling the glasses from his nose, the doctor rubbed the upper part of his nose trying to relieve the pain that resided there, since he had started to wear glasses many years ago. "What happened yesterday?"

Blushing a deep crimson, Greg stammered. "We…uhh…what you walked in on…uhh after work…the same thing."

"So this is the second time you and Sidle have locked lips?"

Hearing the uncharacteristic jargon from the older man, the CSI laughed. "Yeah."

"So, what's the problem?"

"What if she doesn't want it? What if this is just her stringing me along like she's done before?"

"If you want my honest opinion, just from what I saw in here, she looks like she's pretty into it. Why don't you talk to her?"

Greg chuckled heartily at that, shaking his head. "That's what I tried to do the past few days and look what happened."

"Well Greggo that's up to you what you want to do. It seems like she's interested but you'd have to ask to find out the real answer."

"Yeah…" The CSI bit his lip, nodding. "…I guess you're right."

"Well I'll see you later Greg, I have to get back downstairs, I have quite a few people that have to speak to me."

"Alright Doc, thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Stepping into the break room, Greg was to see Grissom already waiting, Sara and Catherine sitting next to each other at the table. "Glad you could finally join us."<p>

"Sorry was talking to Doc, got caught up…" The level one turned to Sara, watching as her cheeks reddened at his words. "It won't happen again."

"Okay…assignments. With us shorthanded we might end up with more cases, however the night starts slow. Greg…"

"Sara and I will take the B&E in Henderson." Catherine spoke up quickly, knowing full well that he would pair Greg and Sara together and she didn't want that, she wasn't done interrogating the brunette.

"Oh..kay." The older man pulled out, raising an inquisitive eye at the pair before handing them their sheet of paper. Turning to Greg, he sighed handing him a sheet. "Looks like you're on your own tonight, suspicious circs also in Henderson. I have paperwork to work on so if you need help call me, I'll be in my office."

Watching his supervisor leave, he smiled, a solo, before frowning watching as Sara left. Normally she was his partner. It saddened him slightly to know he wouldn't be with her tonight. Although, he figured, it was probably a good thing considering it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other the past two days.

* * *

><p>Shining her flashlight across the spatter covered dresser, Catherine smiled. She was happy knowing that there was more than one budding relationship in the lab now. Her and Gil had been under wraps for well over a year now and they were still going strong. "So what are you gonna do about Greg?"<p>

"I don't know, I mean the past two days when we've tried to talk, we end up making out instead of talking." Sara responded, using tape to lift a print off the door handle leading into the home.

"Well either way you need to talk, even if you two end up having sex before you do."

"Cath!" The brunette nearly squawked, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"What? It's obvious, especially when you tell me that. So since Sanders became a CSI you want to jump his bones?"

"I didn't say that!" Sara admonished, her cheeks becoming a deeper red at even the thought of sex with the ex tech. "I just…can't ignore the feeling I got when he kissed me."

Having bagged and tagged all their evidence the two female CSI's stepped outside. "What feeling was that?"

Before Sara could respond they heard a chime come from their phones. Picking up her phone, Catherine turned on the speaker. "Willows."

"Catherine, I need you and Sara to head to 1423 East Millard Ave, we have a CSI down and we need all hands on deck."

Sara's head shot up at Grissom's words. CSI down: There was only one CSI out besides her and Catherine, Greg. "Is he alright? What happened?" Sara stuttered, hoping Grissom had heard her.

He had. "They took him to Desert Palms, we haven't heard anything but Brass is waiting for you at the scene."

Before either could respond Grissom hung up the phone. "What the hell!" Sara squeaked, her eyes wide. "That didn't tell us anything!"

"Hey it'll be okay. Why don't you head to the hospital? I'll deal with Grissom."

"Are you… are you sure?" Hearing that the man who had taken over her mind and heart so quickly was hurt, made her heart throb in her chest. She had already lost one man, she didn't want to lose another.

"Yeah I can call Nick or Warrick in if I have to. Go be with your man." The strawberry blonde added a smile coming to her lips.

"He's not my man." Although the blush gracing her cheeks would tell otherwise. "Thanks."

"No problem, just keep us posted." Catherine bit her lip, handing the Denali keys to the younger woman.

"I will." Almost yanking the keys from her hand, Sara burst into a sprint to the car.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the emergency room, Sara's heart gave a heavy beat seeing someone rolled through on a stretcher, they looked like they had been in a car accident, with how mangled they looked. Stepping up to the reception desk, she nervously gnawed at her lip, seeing a nurse step up she jumped. "Hi I'm here to see Greg Sanders."<p>

"What's your relation?"

'Since when did they need that?', she thought to herself before remembering the ring she had on one of her other fingers and placed it on her ring finger, flashing it to the nurse. "I'm his fiancé."

After a few moments of silence , the nurse turned back to her. "He's in room 18, straight in the back."

Seeing the triage doors open, she hustled through, her eyes immediately searching the numbers on the sides of the door for room 18. Finding it, she stopped, her heart pounding deep in her chest. "It'll be okay. He will be okay." She said to herself before opening the door. She was surprised to find him sitting partially up, the remote for the T.V. in hand. The only things out of place were the cast covering his right arm and the brace that surrounded his neck. "Greg?"

Hearing that familiar voice he craned his neck to see her. "Sara, what are you doing here? I called the lab told them no one had to come, that I'm fine."

"Well then you must have called after I left." Sara nervously chuckled moving to his bedside, her hand going to his unwrapped one on the bedside. "Catherine and I were called to your crime scene."

"Oh…well I'm okay, just a sprained wrist and a bump on the noggin."

"What happened?"

Feeling her slowly start to sit next to the bed, he gently pulled her hand, he still had in his, and pulled her in a position so that she was facing him on the bed. "I was taking pics of the room when I was knocked down from behind. Luckily one of Brass' men got him before he could get too far."

"Good… that's good." Her eyes stay downward as her fingers played with his.

"You okay Sara?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly, bringing her gaze to his.

"Good, cause I don't want you to worry about me when there's nothing wrong. Okay?"

"I know." Her brown eyes stared deeply into his hazel ones, making her heart pound out of control.

"Good." Greg whispered, inching closer to her. Even with the limited mobility in his neck due to the brace that covered it, he placed his lips on hers. He moaned deeply as she put her hands to his face, deepening their kiss.

They hadn't even realized how deep it had gotten till a doctor stepped in and cleared his throat.

Pulling back Sara was surprised to find her blouse almost fully undone, thankfully since her back was to the door, the only person to see her intricate black lace bra and expanse of creamy white skin was Greg, which she was extremely thankful for. Turning to Greg, she was equally surprised to find his hospital gown forgotten on the bed, his own chest bared for the world to see. Catherine was right, she thought , if they didn't talk soon they'd end up having sex before they could.

Turning to his doctor, Greg cleared his throat himself. "So what's the verdict doc?"

"Well Mr. Sanders…" He started, stepping closer to the younger man, seeing the brunette had straightened up, he pulled the brace from his neck. "You have a mild concussion and sprained wrist but other than that your fine. I'll have one of the nurses draw up discharge papers and we'll get you out of here."

With that the doctor left, lapsing the couple in silence. Letting out a breathe, Sara stood up, feeling the need to distance herself from him. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah…I think your right." Remembering their situation when the doctor walked in. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Greg growled. "Sara what's going on between us."

"I don't know. You kissed me first."

"Are we really gonna play this blame game? Or figure out what this is?" Pointing between them, watching as the brunette got closer. "Did you enjoy me kissing you?"

A soft smile graced her lips as she shook her head, her heartbeat picking up speed, feeling him inch closer. Looking down, Sara blushed, coming to stop next to the bed. "I didn't, not like it."

Flashing her a soft smile, he reached for her hand, he gave it a soft squeeze before pulling her on the bed. "Well that's a yes if I ever heard one…so does this mean you've given into the Sanders charm enough for a date?"

Shaking her head, Sara bit her lip, feeling as the butterflies in her belly began to take flight. "Maybe."

"How about two?"

Shaking her head once more, she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her lips, her heart beat quickening feeling him inch closer. "Maybe."

"Alright Mr. Sanders, I have your discharge papers." A nurse said coming into the room , effectively breaking the couple apart. Stepping closer to the bed, she pulled the food cart to the bed. Placing the sheets on the cart, she pointed to a few spots on the papers. "You sign here and here and your free to go."

Watching the nurse leave the room, Greg turned to his brunette counterpart, his uninjured hand inching under her shirt and a soft smile at his lips. "So your place or mine?"

R&R…..


End file.
